


Speed Bumps

by bainsley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, fleshlight, it's not there, where is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainsley/pseuds/bainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has to go away on a two-week trip to Australia, and Gold isn’t very happy about it. As a way of apologizing and compensating for her future absence, she teaches him how to use a Fleshlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Bumps

Damian Gold stared at his half eaten steak, his hands clenching at the dinner table. The mere thought of being without Belle for two weeks literally made his heart ache and his head dizzy. He wouldn’t risk putting her life in danger, let her travel with no one to protect her. Especially not with her father. No. Absolutely fucking not, she cannot go.

“And before you say no,” Belle continued, “I’m afraid that won’t change anything.”

Gold straightened in his seat, setting down his fork and knife. “And why is that, dearie?”

“This is something I have to do on my own.” Belle finished off the rest of her wine and pushed her plate away, leaning forward to rest her hands on Gold’s tense arms. “You know it is, too. My father wants to make amends and as much as he’s wronged us in the past, he does seem quite different now.”

“We can’t know that for sure, Belle. The instant you get there, he could be the exact same person. I won’t have him hurting you, sweetheart.” Gold took Belle’s hands and rubbed his thumbs against her wrist.

Belle shivered at the touch. “That’s just it, Damian. We _don’t_ know that for sure and I want to find out for myself if he’s really changed. I know how to protect myself and I need you to trust me on this.”

With a sigh, Gold brought his wife’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly. He closed his eyes, toying with the wedding ring on her finger. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Belle - he did, with all his heart- he just didn’t trust Moe French. Not after he tried to stop their wedding, and especially not after he tried to kidnap Belle to take her back to Australia as a way of keeping them apart.

“Why can’t he just come here? That way I can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t hurt you,” he murmured against her skin.

Belle’s heart swelled at her husband’s vigilance. She completely understood where he was coming from, but at the same time she knew that she had to stand her ground on this one. She needed her father to see what a brave and strong-willed woman she’s become with the help of Damian. She needed him to see that she’s happy, and more than anything, if there was a chance, she wanted him to be part of that happiness, too.

Belle stood from her seat and sat on Gold’s lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and giving his forehead a kiss. “He’s a little afraid of you,” she admitted.

“Good,” Gold mumbled against the shell of her ear. He held her tighter, kissing his way down her neck. “The old bat should stay away.”

Belle smacked his shoulder, pulling away just slightly. “That old bat is my father, and _your_ father-in-law.”

Gold grunted his disapproval. “If he even tries to hurt you or keep you away, Belle, I swear I’ll kill him.”

Although he didn’t notice, Gold’s hands gripped Belle’s waist so tightly she knew it would bruise the next morning. She stroked his hair, nails scratching at the nape of his neck to calm him down. “So you’re okay with me going, then?”

“No,” he scoffed. “But you’re right. I hate the idea of you going by yourself, but the sooner you see your father, the sooner we can all move on with our lives.”

“Thank you, darling.” She cupped his chin until their eyes met, “I love you.”

“And I love you, too,” he sighed as their lips met, her mouth tasting like wine.

As much as Gold hated the idea of Belle being unprotected, he also hated the idea of being without her sweet body and gentle caresses. He’d miss waking up wrapped around her, he’d miss the sound of her singing in the shower.

“I’ll miss you,” he admitted, “A lot.”

Two weeks. Just two weeks and his Belle would be back in his arms, safe and warm and happy.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she nibbled on his lower lip. “I promise.”

_______________________________________________________

While Gold spent the day working at the shop, Belle dedicated a few hours on preparing the library for her leave. She taught Ariel how to use the computer program that locates all the books and quickly briefed her on maintaining the place. Thankfully, Sheriff Swan offered to keep an extra close eye on the library, _and Gold_ , to make sure they don’t get into any kind of trouble. And Ruby, bless her soul, agreed on making sure Gold ate at least three meals a day. Last time Belle left for a few days to take care of a sick Will, her husband was so focused on sulking that he forgot to eat a proper meal.

With only a few hours remaining until Damian got home, Belle worked on finishing up her packing. She had to hurry, though, because there was still the matter of making sure Gold wouldn’t miss her too much while she was gone.

Belle zipped up the last of her luggage and left them by the door. Scurrying off to the bathroom to change, she also made sure to take out her present for Gold, placing tit into the bedside drawer. After taking a quick shower, she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Gold opened the door to their bedroom, and seeing Belle’s luggage all set up tore at his insides. He’d kneel at her feet and beg, he’d do anything, just as long as she’d stay. But as his eyes met hers, he wanted to do more than just beg at her feet.

His sweet, adorable little wife was dressed in a silk black negligee that ended mid-thigh, exposing her stockings and garter straps, with six inch heels that stole all the air from his lungs.

“Belle?” His voice was strained, his mouth gaping open. He licked his lips as she made her way to him.  
Belle slid a finger from his belt buckle up his tie, until she was drawing a little circle around his Adam’s apple with the other hand creeping up his torso. Gold’s eyes fluttered shut as she pressed a hot, wet kiss behind his ear.

He groaned, sliding his hands down her back to cup her rear so she could feel his already hard cock. “Sweetheart-“

“Hush,” Belle whispered, tugging at his tie to bring him towards the bed. “I have a promise to keep.”

She pushed him down and Gold was momentarily stunned, but all thoughts flew out the window the instant he felt her mouthing him through his trousers. He whimpered at the touch, leaning up on his arms to see what his little Belle was up to. “Belle, sweetheart, come here.”

She crawled up his body so that she was straddling him, her negligee riding up to give him a view of her bare pussy framed by the lace garter belt. Gold’s mouth watered at the sight and his cock twitched as she rested against his erection.

Belle leaned down, parted her husband’s lips and dragged her tongue across the roof of his mouth. Gold groaned and fought for dominance, their tongues twining and fighting and tasting, all the while Belle was ridding him of his clothes. When he felt her hot little hands clawing at his chest, he bucked up against her, needing more friction to satisfy the pressure building in his cock. One hand grabbed her ass and the other worked its way up to slip off the straps of her negligee, but Belle stopped him before he got too far.

She pulled away and Gold cried at the loss of her heat. “I’ll be right back,” Belle said with a flick of her tongue against his collarbone.

“What? Belle-“ It was then that he felt silk wrapping around one of his wrists. He looked up to see Belle tying his hand to one end of the bedpost. Gold’s cock swelled even more at the thought of where his wife was taking this. She repeated the process to his other wrist, then returned to her position atop his thighs.

“If at any time you want me to stop, just tell me okay?” Her eyes shone with care but the darkness there, the kind that he saw in Belle’s eyes when she was driven by complete and utter desire, made his blood boil.

“Like that’ll fucking happen, love,” he grumbled. Gold wanted to touch her, to bring her down under him and fuck her into the mattress while showering her with the sweetest kisses so that maybe, _just maybe_ , she’d miss him as much as he’d miss her.

With a small smile Belle kissed the tip of his nose, then under his ear, to the hollow of his neck. She worked her way to his chest, using her teeth to tug at his already taut nipples. Gold keened, and he nearly threw Belle off of him when his back arched off the bad. Belle laved his nipples with her tongue, and he shuddered when she blew on them.

Belle moved down, kissing the sides of his torso, licking around his navel and biting the skin at his hips. With each touch, Gold felt himself get impossibly harder. He still had his trousers on, but he was more than ready to come.  
When Belle began undoing his trousers, she looked up to find her husband’s head thrown back, his neck muscles taut with the struggle not to thrust helplessly against her hand.

She pulled down his underwear, not expecting to see him so flushed and straining already. Belle licked her lips and with a small moan, bent down to kiss the tip of his swollen head.

With a shout, Gold bucked against her mouth. “S-sorry, sweetheart.”

Belle giggled softly, shifting to finish undressing him. His cock stood at attention, the head already leaking. With the gentlest touch, Belle used a finger to spread the wetness around, her thumb rubbing softly at the sensitive spot under the head.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gold let out a strangled groan, his body tensing with the need for release. “ _Please_. Belle, please.”

“What do you need, darling?” she hummed, stroking his legs with the tips of her fingers.

“Take off your clothes. I want- I need to see you, sweetheart. Please.” His accent was thicker, more pronounced, each word coming out as a pant.

Belle sat up, her hair cascading down her chest and Gold wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through them, to inhale her so that he could live off that scent for the next two weeks.

She slowly slipped off her negligee, leaving her in nothing but a garter belt and stockings. Gold wanted to sit up and close his lips around those nipples, to cradle her pert breasts and leave bites all over her skin. He wanted her so fucking badly he could cry.

“Everything,” he rasped. “Take off everything.”

When she did, and he saw hot wet she was, how her clit was throbbing to the same rhythm his cock was, Gold was just about ready to blow his load.

“Let me touch you, love,” he whimpered, unable to take his eyes off his wife.

She moved up, resting her folds against his throbbing cock and they both let out a sigh. The hot friction between them was almost too much to bear, both of them just that much closer to the edge. Belle leaned down, grinding deliciously hard against him, swallowing his cry as their lips met.

“I still have something for you,” she breathed.

“You,” he muttered, unable to form a single coherent sentence. “Just want you.”

Belle kissed him again, softer this time. “Love you,” they sighed at the same time. She shifted to retrieve her present and when she met Gold’s eyes, his face jaw was slack.

In her hands he saw a black instrument thick enough so that Belle’s fingers barely wrapped around it. It was shaped like a flashlight, one end covered with a pink, rubbery looking thing with a slit in the middle. It looked like a - _holy fuck_ …

  
“Belle?” Gold sat up as much as he could, hands gripping the silk ties.

She held the item in her hands with a sly grin on her face. “This is called a Fleshlight. It’ll help… satisfy you, while I’m gone.”

“What?” he rasped, the furrow between his brows deepening.

“It has speed bumps on the inside, they’re little bumps to increase friction and make everything more pleasurable,” she explained.

“Belle, I don’t need this. I have you,” he blurted. If his wife thought that this piece of plastic could ever satisfy him as much as her lovely body could, then she underestimated just how much he wanted her.

“I know, but I feel horrible leaving you here all alone for two weeks. I want you to feel good, or at least as good as it can get, while I’m gone.”

His body shook, the backs of his eyes burning and his heart clenching. His wife, his dear beloved wife … of course she worried about his pleasure while she was off battling demons. He would do the exact same for her.

“We can give it a go,” she continued. “And if you don't like it, you don’t have to use it.”

Thoughts of Belle using the damned thing on him made his balls draw up and he could feel precum dripping onto his stomach.

“Alright,” he croaked. “We’ll give it a go.”

Belle let out a squeak of excitement, accidentally grinding against the tip of Gold’s cock which was already deep red and weeping with desire. He groaned, gripping tighter onto his bonds.

Instead of feeling plastic around his hard length, he felt Belle’s mouth hollowing around him. He _wailed_ , trying not to come right then and there. She felt so hot, the light friction from the edged of her teeth pushing him towards climax.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Come. I-I’m gonna come, Belle.”

She released his head with a plop, the sound so erotic Gold didn’t even notice the high pitched cry he let out at the loss of her wet heat.

He looked up, sweat beading on his forehead, and saw Belle bringing the pink end of the fleshlight down onto the tip of his cock. With his fluid and Belle’s saliva coating up him up nicely, he easily slid in.

Gold’s eyes slammed shut at the feel of those speed bumps running against the underside of his cock, providing exquisite friction for his already sensitive member. _Shit. Shitfuckshitmotherfucker._

“Good?” Belle asked, teeth worrying nervously at her bottom lip.

Gold nodded instantly, groaning in agreement. Although it didn’t feel as good as Belle ever could, it was quite pleasurable.

“What if I do this?” He saw Belle grab the other end of the fleshlight, turning the little cap clockwise.

The suction inside the blasted thing increased, and Gold was left a gasping, thrusting mess.

“So good,” he sobbed. “More, Belle. Please. More, more, mo-“

Gold howled when Belle turned the cap a little more, and quickened her pace.

“Fuck!” he screamed, his feet scrambling against the sheets to try to control himself.

It felt so nice, so tight and hot and wet. Trying to prolong his pleasure, Belle went slower which only made everything more intense. The little ridges teased him, not allowing his flesh a moment of respite. As close as he was to coming, he couldn’t rid himself of the fact that Belle was too far, despite her weight against his thighs. He wanted to hold her, to feel her coming with him and around him.

She was going to be gone for two weeks, dammit, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her as much as he could before she left. And having his hands tied up, not being allowed to touch her, was complete and utter _torture_.

“Untie me,” he snarled. “Let me go, Belle. I need to touch you. Be inside you. Fuck, Belle, please.”

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Belle removed the flashlight with a loud, wet sound and placed it on the nigh stand. She wanted him to hold her as much as he needed her with him. So as quickly as she could, she untied the knots and set him free.

With a growl, Gold rolled them over so that Belle was pinned underneath him and she could feel his hot cock against her stomach.

He gazed into her eyes, so blue and filled with want and love, that for a moment he was stuck in time and he didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay there with his wife, the two of them gasping for air, their sweat mingling between their bodies. He’d miss her _so fucking much_.

Belle made the first move, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. “I want you,” she breathed.

Gold took hold of his cock and pressed into her tight heat, the one that could never compare to that piece of plastic and rubber. He was already so sensitive, so ready to come and he knew he would only last a few moments.

With well practiced fingers he coaxed her swollen clit, rubbing in small circles to the rythm of his thrusts. He lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

“You like this?” he rasped. “You like me fucking you so hard, little Belle? So hard you’ll need me just as much as I’ll need you?” His hips thrust harder and faster, no longer able to control himself.

“Yes! God, yes!” She clawed at his back, one hand straying to tug on his hair.

With a thrust that hit her most sensitive spot, Belle keened, panting and crying out for her husband. Gold felt her clench around him, so tight it was difficult to move.

“Love you,” she moaned. “Love you so much, Damian.”

Gold _howled_ , pumping his cock so deep into her that he forgot where he ended and she started.

“Belle!” he wailed, choking on a cry. He spilled himself inside her with five long spurts, his body trembling with pleasure. He wanted to stay there forever.

When he started softening, he reluctantly pulled out of her, resting his head against her chest. Gold could hear her heart pounding, each beat answering one of his.

Belle was stroking his hair and back, cradling her husband until they had to leave for the airport. Tears sprang in her eyes at the reminder of having to leave him for so long. But it wasn’t long, really. They would call each other every night, every morning, and think of each other every second of the day. Before they know it, they’d be back in each other’s arms, laughing and smiling and making love.

Gold held tightly onto his wife, wanting to cherish the feel of her soft skin and the scent of her hair. They had a couple hours left before he had to drop her off- they could take a short nap, make love softly and sweetly in the shower, and spend their last moments gazing at each other. Two weeks was too fucking long. He needed his wife more than he needed air. With sleepy eyes, he glanced at the fleshlight and grunted. Blasted little thing. No way in hell he’d use that. Unless, of course, Belle called him one night and instructed him to do so while she touched herself to climax.

“Love you,” he whispered hoarsely, resting a hand above her stomach.

With a smile, Belle kissed her husband’s soft lips and held his hand. She’d be back before he knew it.


End file.
